Hopeless
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: LAST PART. We could start anew. There was nothing hopeless unless you lost that hope on your own. And I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't look back ever again.
1. A Dissolved Future

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters. :(**

---

---

---

---

_**Aya's Point of View**_

I don't want to look back. I'm not strong enough to face this guy any longer.

He calls my name in his deep voice but I keep on locking my mouth. I just can't answer him. There's nothing we need to talk about anyway.

Rubbing my eyes, I laxly tread the street and leave the chocolate brown-haired guy behind. I keep pacing and let the rain drench my body, regardless of my weak condition.

He doesn't stop me at all. As I slowly cast a glance at him, he merely turns around and walks to another way. He is also drenched by the torrential rains but he doesn't seem to be hurt like me. I can see it through the way he walks—right, as stoical as ever.

I'm not sure if we'll get to see each other again. To be precise, I've bidden farewell to him though he hasn't said that he agreed yet, seeing that I was the one who said _"let's break up" _and left him in the first place.

I walk again and this time, I swear that I will never look back ever again no matter how much I want to apologize…

…and how much I love him.

**Part 1: A Dissolved Future**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_Are you sure you want to delete this picture?_

Aya shakily clicked the "yes" button and threw her cell phone to the mattress afterwards. It was the last photo that had to be removed from her cell phone—the pictures of her ex-boyfriend.

She laid down her comfortingly soft mattress as her tears insensibly welled up in her eyes. Oh, how she hated herself for what she's done this afternoon. Truth be told, she never wanted to ruin her relationship with Rei.

But she had no choice. If it wasn't because the fetus she had in her womb, she would have acted as though there was nothing happened. She didn't want to ask for his responsibility but she didn't want to kill her baby either.

Day in day out, she could feel her tummy outgrowing. Sooner or later, her parents would surely find the truth, no matter how hard she tried to withhold it. And once her parents found out and knew that the baby was Rei's, she would bet that they would chase him away and despise him in a whole of their life for ruining their daughter's shining future by getting her pregnant like that.

Aya didn't say goodbye to Rei because she hated him; on the contrary, she did that because she loved him so much. She was worried if her parents would defy their relationship which wouldn't just cause a deep pain in her heart; it would probably hurt him as well and she didn't want that. It would be better if she was the one who asked him to break up with her.

_Crying won't change anything, Aya! This is also for Otohata-kun's sake, remember? _Aya struggled to convince herself not to regret her decision. Then she took her handkerchief and crucially wiped away her unstoppable tears. Thankfully, she was capable to cease them as she inwardly said to herself that she's got to be stronger.

Not long afterwards, Aya's cell phone rang. She instantly took it and saw the words on the screen, _"1 new message"_. As she read the message, she couldn't help but weep bucket of tears for the umpteenth time.

_Rei Otohata_

_If you really want to break up with me, it's okay. But tell me, did I do something wrong? _

Trembling and sobbing bitterly, Aya turned off her cell phone, not wanting to reply to Rei's question. She would rather become a young mother without her husband than telling him the truth. She must hide it even though the baby also belonged to him.

She wasn't sure if the baby would survive but she believed she could take care of _their_ child alone; without him.

_I can handle this. I can do this without troubling Otohata-kun…definitely. _

---

---

---

_**Rei's Point of View**_

Twenty minutes has passed and I haven't received any reply from her yet. What on earth is going on with her? I just don't get it. Does she still assume that I like Kotobuki or that I date her out of pity? What a foolish girl.

This time is different. Despite her timidity, she always avowed it whenever her insecurity became recrudescent again. But this afternoon she suddenly asked me to see her and much to my surprise, she said "_let's break up_" and left without any explanation. Taking such a sudden decision like that…seriously, it was so unlike her.

She can at least tell me the reason why she decided to call off our relationship. But it's all right if she doesn't want to, as long as it isn't my fault. I just feel somewhat guilty, especially since we accidentally made love a couple of weeks ago.

I thought she had already forgiven me. In fact, she didn't even blame me at all.

---

---

---

**Part 1: A Dissolved Future – End

* * *

**

**A/N: **To make it clear, I'd have to say that this fic is _not_ the sequel to the rated-M fic of mine, "Indulging You". You'll probably find slight adult contents in the next chapters but I won't be going too far like writing lemon again, okay?

As you can see in this prologue, they had obviously done –beep- before, seeing that Aya was pregnant. However, I'm not going to write the –beep- scene specifically to show how it could happen. It's just…eww, such a sin. :(

Oh, one of our favorite characters, Katase Kazuki-kun –runs away from Katase's haters- will appear in the second part. Like usual, I won't make him as the antagonist character and make him sweeter than the original one. Haha…–captured and punched by Katase's haters-

Sorry if I've made too many errors and thanks for reading. Criticisms and suggestions are appreciatively welcomed. :)

Chiby Angel-chan


	2. An Incorrigible Howler

**Disclaimer: GALS! and its characters are Mihona Fujii's property. **

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Aya's Point of View**_

I rip the envelope and take the letter out of it. I begin reading it, slowly forming a bright smile on my face. Receiving an airmail letter from a friend never fails to make me feel better. Moreover, that pen pal of mine—Katase-kun, always told me a lot of interesting things about his life in France.

Even though the reason why he was transferred to a school overseas was because he had stolen test questions from the Hounan's computers, I know that he's got a strong potential to study at any top school. After all, he is a hard worker like me.

I gasp as I read the last sentence of his letter. He wrote that he is going to come back to Japan in this spring break. I'd love to see him, but there's one thing I'm worried about. What if he finds out that I'm pregnant? What will he say?

**Part 2: An Incorrigible Howler**

---

---

---

Being together with the two of her friends was the most reassuring and gladdening moment in the whole of Aya's life. She has changed because of her friends. She has become more cheerful because of them, too. She was supposed to tell them first if she had a problem.

Sadly, her pregnancy was something that she must conceal. She had to keep it, even from her treasured friends.

However, she had to tell them about her breakup. She didn't intend to hide it anyway.

"I broke up with Otohata-kun."

As their dark-haired friend stated, Ran spouted out her strawberry milkshake and Miyu intuitively dropped her fork. Coughing erratically, Ran asked, "Hey, I didn't mishear what you said, did I? Did you hear that, Miyu? Are you sure that Aya has just said something like breaking up thingy?"

Miyu nodded in agreement. "Miyu is sorry to hear that, Aya… Was it Otohata-kun who wanted to break up with you?"

"I was," Aya made a grimace. "I was the one who asked to break up."

Ran frowned in puzzlement. "What the hell were you thinking? I thought you do love him dearly and never want to give up on him! Did he hurt you or something?"

Aya bit her lower lip, averting her eyes from the two of her best friends. Telling them such an invidious truth was heavier than she thought. "I do. I love him more than anything. But I..."

Her words were cut as tears drowned her eyes ploddingly. As she continued to cry, Ran and Miyu rose from their seats and approached the crying Aya, embracing her tight.

"We understand. It's okay if you're not prepared yet to tell us now, Aya," Ran whispered. "Take all the time you need."

Caressing Aya's back, Miyu also added, "You shouldn't bury your problem alone, but if you find it difficult to tell us about it, it's all right."

Weeping was the only thing she could do to respond to the two of her best friends. She really wanted to thank them. Still, there was no word she slipped away from her mouth. She admitted that she was a great crybaby but it was just too hard to stop crying when it came to acknowledging such a painful truth.

---

---

---

_**Aya's Point of View**_

This is the fifth time I go to the bathroom today. Feeling nausea is something I can't bear. I have to eat something sour to lessen this morning sickness right away. It's amazing how I keep it all from my parents that they don't even realize that I've been vomiting constantly ever since I started experiencing this pregnancy two months ago. Truth be told, the only thing they supervise keenly is my achievement.

But once they find out, I'm pretty sure that they won't just hold peace. I know that I'll make them sad, but killing my unborn child is way too cruel. I'd rather take care of the baby.

The morning sickness feels worse today. Knowing that I've got to go to an obstetrician, I rashly put on my coat and leave after telling my mother that I want to go to a bookshop. I've always told her this lie every time I want to check up my pregnancy at the clinic.

---

---

---

After thirty minutes of health check, I make an exit and leave the clinic. I let out a sigh and hold my tummy, smiling slightly. I'm so excited that the obstetrician said that the baby is fine.

Unfortunately, my smile instantly fades away as a familiar voice calls out. I really wish that it's just my illusion. As I turn my face to the direction of the voice, I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

"K-K-Katase-kun…?" I'm sure that my face is turning pale right now. Oh no, don't tell me that he has seen me coming out of the clinic?

"Hoshino-san…" The said guy walks toward me and stutters, "…did you just…come out of a…an obstetrician clinic?"

He saw me! Now what? What should I say? I stare at the ground to hide my panic look, thinking of what I should say to explain everything. Should I tell him a lie? Well, there's no help for it.

"I…uh…" I swallow hard, steeling myself. "…My aunt asked me…to buy a medicine there."

Katase arches a brow. "At an obstetrician clinic?"

Goodness, this guy is too clever or what? "Y-Yeah…she's got a trouble with her pregnancy and…ah!" I scream as Katase touches my belly.

Katase gazes upon me; seriousness is clearly seen in his eyes. "Sorry for asking this, but…Hoshino-san, are you…pregnant?"

Oh no. No way. I can't take it anymore. I want to run away—I must.

But I can't. Pregnant women are too weak to use their energies.

I tremble, almost streaming hot tears again. "If I say _"yes"_, what will you do, then?"

Much to my surprise, Katase doesn't reprimand or say something mean to me at all. Instead, he comforts me by saying, "Then I'll be listening to you. You never told anyone about this before, did you?"

I just can't hold my emotion this time—it's all mixed up in my head badly. "I never tell anyone and never will. Can't you tell how hurt it is to have an unborn child at such a young age? I'm scared! Can you imagine how my parents will react to it if I tell them?"

Silence befalls us for a moment. Not long afterwards, Katase heaves a long sigh and speaks again, "I got it. You can trust me; I won't tell anybody. Now that I'm the first one who knows about your pregnancy, would you mind telling me how it could happen?"

I initially become hesitant, but finally, I decide to comply with his request. "There are too many people around here. Let's look for a retired place."

I start walking and Katase follows me from behind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Otohata's residence was different from usual. There were a lot of people gathering in the yard. Most of them were eating and talking; and the rests were congratulating the operator of the party—a middle-aged married couple that none other than Rei's parents._

"_I don't know that your parents love to celebrate their anniversary royally, Rei," Yuuya jokingly commented._

"_Neither do I," Rei muttered nonchalantly. "But I don't really care."_

_Yuuya let out a chuckle at this. "You know, I feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, most guests are adults and I feel like we're the only teenagers here,"_

_Rei shrugged. "You can blame my father. He was the one who invited them all."_

"_I know," Yuuya uttered in a playful tone. "But who'd ever think that your father will invite Aya-chan?"_

"_Not that he'd met Aya before. He just said, 'Rei, don't forget to ask your girlfriend to come'. That's all." Rei asserted, making the dark-haired girl who was standing before him blush prettily. _

"_Please tell your father that I thank him, Otohata-kun." said Aya sheepishly._

_After that, Rei's mother came and gave her son a bag which contained some drinks. "Here's the soft drink, Rei."_

"_Thanks," Rei composedly said before her mother left. Then he turned back to Aya and Yuuya. "Would you like some?"_

_Yuuya gave a quick response. "No, thanks. I don't like soft drinks."_

"_Me too." Aya declared._

_Then, Rei opened the can and drank it. Somehow he felt something wrong with the soft drink but he kept drinking it. _

"_Otohata-kun, may I use your bathroom?" asked Aya._

"_Sure." Rei led his girlfriend to enter his house. In less than two minutes, they arrived. Rei waited for Aya in the living room while imbibing the drinks._

_Meanwhile, Mrs. Otohata gave her husband another bag which also contained some drinks. As Mr. Otohata took one, he frowned and mumbled, "Hey, this is not our beer. It's a soft drink."_

"_It can't be," Mrs. Otohata took a good look at those drinks and checked them one by one. "You're right! Goodness, could it be that our beers have been accidentally exchanged with Rei's soft drinks?"_

_On the other hand, Rei was still enjoying the drinks in the living room, not realizing that they were beers. Aya came in afterwards and called him, "Otohata-kun, let's go back to the yard."_

"_Hn." As Rei threw his sight to Aya, she was startled that Rei's face had turned red. _

_Seeing that, Aya could tell that there was something wrong with her boyfriend. She immediately approached him who was sitting on a sofa with a weird look. "Are you all right, Otohata-kun?" _

"…" _Rei was silenced for a moment. He gazed intently at Aya and after that, he pulled her arm, forcing her to sit down with him. Aya nearly squealed at this._

"_O-Otohata-kun…what's the matter?" _

"_I…" Rei harshly pinned his girlfriend down, surprising the dark-haired girl more. "…I want you."_

_Aya was shocked when he said that. What was going on with him? She slowly glanced at the can drinks and enlarged her eyes as she noticed "alcoholic ale" on the label of the can. Now she concluded that he was one hundred percent drunk._

"_O-Otohata-kun, please let go of me!" Aya exclaimed feverishly. "Y-You're not being yourself now! Wake up!"_

_Rei curved his lips into a smirk. The way he looked at her was just not right. "I am awake, you moron." He said before planting a kiss on her cheek. _

_Aya's heart started to quicken in happiness and fear, but she could not let the drunken Rei harm her. "I-I don't want this…stop this already!" _

_Rei got up and lifted his girlfriend. He began walking while carrying her. _

_Aya became more frightened but she was not able to scream somehow. There was a feeling inside her heart that told her not to stop him. _

_Rei entered his bedroom and locked the door. He gently laid her on his bed. "Aya…" He called as he ran his fingers through her hair. _

_The said girl was blushing furiously now. "Y-Yes?"_

"_Don't you…" Rei murmured, "…like me?"_

_What a funny thing to ask, she thought. But he was drunk and she was supposed to stop him. She didn't know what he was going to do after this in his crapulence. Unfortunately, she seemed to be drunk as well—drunk by his touches._

"_O-Of course I do." Aya replied in a low voice._

"_Then give me what I want." Rei ordered as he sealed their lips with a passionate kiss. And all she could do was shut her eyes and let him deepen it more._

---

---

---

"_Uh…" Rei got up, massaging his head in pain. How peculiar…since when did he go to bed? He became more surprised as he noticed that he was naked. But the most shocking thing was the fact that Aya was lying on the bed with him, stripping to the skin. And it was even worse that she began to cry._

_He didn't recall the lovemaking he'd done with her when he was still drunk. He quickly looked for Aya's dress and gave it back to her on the instant. "What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Rei._

_After putting on her dress, she finally gave an answer, "I-I'm so sorry, Otohata-kun. I-I wasn't capable to stop you. And…"_

_Rei had not caught her explanation yet. They had obviously done something before, but how? He started thinking for a while, and then, he surmised that he began feeling unconscious ever since he imbibed the drinks from her mother. _

"_Was I…" Rei hesitantly continued, "…drunk?"_

_Aya nodded, still sobbing. Rei was silenced for a moment. Guilt gradually overwhelmed him. _

"_And did I…rape you?" asked Rei again anxiously in his deep voice. _

_Aya shook her head this time. "Y-You have made me lose my virginity, but…it wasn't your fault. You were drunk and not aware of anything. I-I should have stopped you. But I couldn't… Without even realizing it, I also…enjoyed it. I'm dreadfully sorry, Otohata-kun."_

_It was as if he got thunderstruck. What kind of boyfriend was he? He could not even protect his girlfriend from himself. What he had done was just unforgivable and unrepeatable. And surprisingly, his girlfriend didn't blame her at all. _

_As Rei was about to comfort Aya by hugging her, the guilt he had felt stronger. He did not have the right to touch her after everything he had done to her. He ended up letting her cry and not saying a word. _

"_T-Then…" Aya said between her sniffs, "What should we do after this? What if your parents see me coming out of your bedroom?"  
_

_Rei had always known that his girl was just exceedingly selfless and concerned. After everything he had done to her, she was still worried about others? _

"_I'll do something," Rei demurely answered as he took his clothes. "I can't remember anything, but…please forgive me, Aya. I didn't mean to…"_

_Aya interrupted, "No, it was all my fault. I understand, Otohata-kun." _

_Getting up, Rei put on his clothes and walked toward his girlfriend. "Next time, if there's a trouble, just tell me as soon as possible. I'll make sure to pay the piper."_

_Just by looking into his eyes, Aya believed that he was not kidding. He looked so serious, despite his cold aura._

_She hoped that everything would be fine. She did not want to get him into a mess for the second time. _

---

---

---

"…and one week later, I went to a doctor and apparently, I'm positively pregnant. If I tell Otohata-kun, it will just make matters worse. So I broke up with him and made a vow to take care of my child alone." I remark, closing my story. We have chosen a park to talk about my pregnancy issue since no one's around.

Katase stares at me in concern. I understand if he pities me; every good friend is always like that. "I'm sorry to hear that, Hoshino-san,"

I form a grim smile. "I'm all right, Katase-kun. After all, I'm carrying _Otohata-kun's child_, so I'm still happy somehow."

Katase lowers his face and locks his mouth for a moment. Then he returns his gaze on me and says, "I understand that you withhold it because you want to protect your ex-boyfriend, Hoshino-san. But sooner or later, you do know that your parents will find out once you bear your child. What will you say if they ask about the father of the child?"

Yes, I am aware of that. I have predicted a big storm brewing among my family if I tell them about Otohata-kun. But still, I'll have to explain about my pregnancy to them in the end. Maybe I can hide it from my friends, but my parents? They have the right to know it.

Realizing that I can't say anything to answer, Katase lets out a deep sigh. "Don't worry, Hoshino-san. I'll keep this a secret while taking care of you. I'll help you."

I gasp. "B-But…"

"No buts," Katase demands. "What are friends for, anyway?"

I am silenced by his words. I can feel his sincerity; it's so much different from when he tried to steal me from Otohata-kun two years ago.

And I can't help giving him a smile of thankfulness. "Thank you very much, Katase-kun."

While we continue our friendly conversation, someone is watching us from the back of a tree, unknown to the two of us. Yes, it is the father of my child. He clenches his fist and narrows his brows.

_I see. _The Ice Prince inwardly thinks.

---

---

---

**Part 2: An Incorrigible Howler - End **

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, did Rei look like an antagonist? If he did, please don't misunderstand. I love Rei and I won't let him suffer, at least before this story ends, hehe. Sorry if I've made too many errors. Err, review pretty please?

Chiby Angel-chan


	3. A Key to Unseen Truisms

**Disclaimer: Chiby Angel-chan does not own GALS! even if she wants to. :(**

**---**

**---**

**---**

---

_**Rei's Point of View**_

I knew her. I knew _almost_ everything about her, or so I thought…

She was a crybaby, insecure, timid, clumsy, shy and quiet girl—she was not exactly the type of girls I liked. As for me, every close friend of mine often said that I was a cold bastard. I did not really care about what people said, but as a 'cold bastard', I should not have accepted such dullard girls like her, knowing that I would end up embittering her.

Yet, she kept approaching me, begging for a chance to be a part of my life. Despite her awkwardness, it was not easy to tell her to give up on me. Nevertheless, she was so persistent. In the end, she won.

I did not really understand about romantic feelings or something like that but I could tell that Aya's crush on me was different. Unlike other girls, she did not see my fame or my handsomeness. She liked _me_, not my career. I believed that her feelings were true—in the beginning.

She broke up with me and I did not mind—if that was what she wanted, I was fine with that. Perhaps she finally learned that I was not good for her.

And I realized that she was not the one who knew nothing about me. I was—it was me who could not say anything about her.

**Part 3: A Key to Unseen Truisms**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Aya's Point of View**_

Oh, another day without Otohata-kun. It was as if we had not seen each other for many years. Lord, how I missed him…

I got up from my mattress powerlessly and headed toward the bathroom. I felt nausea again. Goodness, I felt like the morning sickness was getting worse. I had never felt this bad before. No, I couldn't get sick…I just couldn't. I had to go to school today. Hounan high school was holding a spring festival and I just could not miss it.

I was afraid if my baby also felt this illness. Aya, what kind of mother were you? You had to keep your health all the time; for the sake of your child!

"You okay?"

Gasping, I turned my face to the direction of the voice who was asking me. "Y-Yes, Mother."

"Are you sure? Your face is all pale," My mother walked closer to me and placed her palm on my forehead. "Gosh, you have a fever! You don't need to go to school today, Aya. Just take a rest."

_A fever? In spring? Aya you idiot! _I squawked in my head.

"No, I'm all right. I—"

"Don't talk too much. Go back to your room, I'll get a bowl of warm gruel for you." Mother demanded as she dragged me into my bedroom.

After nestling me down and covering me with a blanket, Mother rashly left. It was not everyday I could see my mother showing her compassion to me. I rarely talked to my parents since I was always busy to study.

Despite my unhealthy condition, I still felt grateful that my mother was going to take care of me. I just hoped that she would not be sensitive enough to notice the growth of my tummy.

---

---

---

_**Normal POV**_

Hearing a sound of the bell, Mrs. Hoshino instantly left the kitchen and walked to the doorway. "Yes?" She asked, opening the door. She became a little bewildered as she found a nut brown-haired young man standing in front of her. "May I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. I'm Katase Kazuki, Hoshino Aya-san's friend," Katase stated formally. "Has she come back from school yet?"

"She didn't go to school today. She has a fever," Mrs. Hoshino explained. "She's resting in her room now. Come in."

_Fever? It has nothing to do with her pregnancy, right? _Katase mentally thought.

Mrs. Hoshino guided the green-eyed guy to Aya's bedroom and let him in. Seeing the sleeping Aya, Katase became uneasy at this. "Um, I think I shouldn't be here now. She'll be disturbed."

"It's okay. Aya has been sleeping for three hours, so I guess she'll be awake soon," Mrs. Hoshino convivially told the guy, smiling at him. "You can stay here until she wakes up if you like."

Katase nodded and smiled back, scratching the back of his head. "Thank you, Ma'am."

As Mrs. Hoshino made an exit, Katase threw his gaze on Aya. He was still undeniably beautiful as ever, even more beautiful than when he saw her for the last time two years ago. Sometimes he still regretted the fact that he had forced her to avoid her friends—the main reason why she left him and realized her true feelings for Rei again.

Snapping back to reality, Katase shook his head and inwardly nagged at himself; _Open your eyes, you fool. We are just friends now. _

"Otohata-kun…"

Katase gasped in surprise, returning his sight on the sleeping Aya. Her eyes still closed but he could see tears flowing from her eyes slowly. He enlarged his eyes as she continued whispering a name, "Otohata-kun…"

Katase clenched his fists in irritation. _That guy… How dare he make Hoshino-san cry repeatedly, even when she is asleep?_

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Aya's Point of View**_

"_What's that?" Rei moved closer to me to see the pamphlet I was holding. "A bridal fair? What's that for?" _

"_I'm going to see it tomorrow," I innocently replied, not realizing a mocking smirk on Rei's lips yet. _

_Returning his normal sitting position, Rei spoke again, "I never know that you're interested in stuffs like that, Aya."_

"_Um, not really," I said, putting the pamphlet into my handbag. "It's just that… I had always loved watching marriage ceremonies ever since I was still a kid. I always think that the brides are always dressed perfectly and prettily."_

"_Of course they are." Rei gave me a sarcastic response. I pouted, having a strong sense that he was thinking that I looked completely lame now._

"_Say, Otohata-kun…" I murmured in a sheepish tone, "…do you think that I'll be a good bride?"_

_Just as I thought; he answered with a shrug, "Who knows?"_

_I heaved a sigh and turned away from the Ice Prince. Then he patted my head, much to my surprise. "If the groom is me, I guess you will be," He said cockily yet gently. A smirk gracing his lips._

_Being my usual bashful self, I lowered my face to hide my face that was constantly being burned by a blush. _

**---**

**---**

**---**

I saw someone. It was…a guy, wasn't it? Could it be…?

"Mm…"

"Hoshino-san…you're awake?" The guy seemed to be relieved as I weakly opened my eyelids.

"Otohata-kun…?"

"…" I received no reply for a moment. Then I heard his voice again, "Oh, I was wrong. I guess you're still half asleep."

I rubbed my eyes to make my vision clearer. When I opened my eyes for the second time, I could not mention the same name again. "Katase-kun…? Ah, I'm so sorry…I didn't notice that it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Just want to visit you, that's all," Katase muttered. "How are you feeling now?" He questioned, sticking his forehead on mine to check my temperature.

My face began turning red at this. "I-I'm feeling better now, Katase-kun. Thanks."

"You should keep in good health, Hoshino-san," Katase admonished me. "You want your baby to survive, don't you?"

"Of course." I said, caressing my belly. I nodded firmly to the nut brown-haired guy to assure him.

"Hoshino-san…" Katase inquired, "…so you still…cried because of him?"

I cleared my throat. Yes, of course I could still cry just by thinking of him—Otohata-kun. It was not because he hurt me or anything; I just felt the pain growing deeper every time I realized that Otohata-kun would not be there for me anymore, no matter how much I missed him.

I was not even sure whether I had to erase him from my heart or not.

"Well…sometimes," I pleaded with an awkward chuckle, "But it doesn't matter. Don't worry, Katase-kun."

I saw Katase furrowing his eyebrows, much to my surprise. "I see. But I'm afraid that your emotions can influence the development of your baby as well."

I became silent for a while. Then I smiled appreciatively at him, laying a great store upon his concern. "There's nothing to be worried about, Katase-kun. I will try not to reminisce about my past with Otohata-kun too much anymore so I'll be able to stop crying for him. I don't want to get him into a mess."

Katase initially seemed hesitant. But then, I gained another smile from him, much to my utter joy. However, I somehow felt as though his smile was not conclusive enough. Did Katase really hate Rei for getting me pregnant? Well, I guessed anyone would be mad as well if something like this befell his/her good friends. I completely understood.

"Thank you so much, Katase-kun."

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Katase's Point of View **_

I walked along the streets, still thinking about Aya. I knew that she was struggling to be stronger; but still, she would never be able to spend her life with taking care of a baby at such a young age all by herself. It was not as if I did not support her, but people just could not live alone, could they?

She _was _the one who taught me about that. Then why did she have to isolate herself from the man who should have taken the responsibility of her problem? Why did she always act like she could do anything by herself? Instead of anything better, why did she choose aloneness?

_I just don't get it. _

I let out a long sigh and continued my paces. As I straightened my face again, I felt as if my heart stopped beating. I just could not believe what I was seeing.

_That jerk…!_

That guy, the cold-blooded heartbreaker who was also Aya's ex-boyfriend—he was here, walking toward me. He had not realized my existence yet. I was even not sure if he could yet recognize me or not and I did not think greeting him and having a little talk with him would be a fantastic idea.

_Just pretend like you don't see him, Kazuki, _I inwardly advised myself.

Just then, I saw him heading closer to me, seeing the fact that I was also walking. Before I could averted my face from him, I never thought that I would hear his cold voice again, speaking to me. "Pretending to act like you don't know me, huh?"

Holy shit, today sure was my unlucky day. "Need something from me?" I asked in an abrupt manner.

"No." He said arrogantly, overstepping me. Feeling annoyed, some words I should not say escaped my lips, "Hoshino-san is sick."

As I unintentionally told him about Aya, I heard his footsteps stop. Without looking at me, he responded in a low voice, "Is that so?"

I replied, "Yes. But since you're not her boyfriend anymore, I guess anything about Hoshino-san has nothing to do with you."

Silence afflicted us. He did not say a word and neither did I. It was supposed to be his turn to speak now but he said nothing. I decided to break the silence, "What's the matter? Cat cuts your tongue?"

The chocolate brown-haired guy ultimately gave an answer, "You're right. Well, good luck with your relationship."

Relationship, he said? I guessed I had found a misunderstanding here. "We're just friends but at least I care about her more than you do."

He did not say anything and began pacing again. Ha, did I win? Hm, whatever. At least I was capable to hold myself from saying something about Aya's pregnancy.

But really, that guy was excessively heartless—the most heartless person I have ever met. Breaking up with him was a correct answer, Hoshino-san. You had picked the best decision, I must say.

Unlike him, I would never let my friend—no, the girl I _loved_, suffer.

---

---

---

_**Aya's Point of View**_

"Yes, Hoshino residence." I said after picking up the phone.

"_Good evening. Sorry for bothering you at this hour."_

My heart jumped rapidly, repeatedly. I could barely control my breath. "Otohata-kun…?"

"_I heard that you're sick. Are you okay?"_

No way. His voice was more than enough to urge my tears again. I should not cry because of him; I had promised myself, for pete's sake! In addition, if he found out that I cried, he would be worried more and I did not want that. "Y-Yes, it was just a light flu. But I've been getting better now. Thanks for asking."

"_That's good to hear. Can I ask you one more question?"_

"What is it?"

"_I hate to talk about this again, but… Tell me, did something happen ever since __**that **__incident?"_

His question had successfully locked my mouth. Yes, something _did_ happen, obviously. If there was not any trouble, I would not have broken up with him in the first place. Yet, there was no way he could have a suspicion about pregnancy or something like that, right? No, I could not possibly tell him about this. This painful truth would surely discommode him.

However, I could not tell him a lie either. My yearning for him had been growing bigger, nearly breaking the fervency of my heart. Was I that weak?

"Otohata-kun, I…" Before I was able to complete my words, I heard another sound. It came from my cell phone, which I put in my pocket. I took it out and read the displayed name on the phone screen. _Katase Kazuki._

No. I could feel hot tears almost sliding down my cheeks. "L-Later, Otohata-kun!" I quickly hung up and moved my attention to my cell phone. "Hello, Katase-kun?"

"_Hoshino-san? Hey, what's wrong with that husky voice? Are you well?"  
_

Hold on, little girl. "Husky? I-It's just your feeling. What's the matter, Katase-kun?"

"_Frankly, I shouldn't say this. But I think I have to tell you that I met your ex-boyfriend this afternoon."_

Okay, remember your oath, Aya. No more tears. "O-Oh, really? Why do you have to tell me, Katase-kun? Otohata-kun is no longer someone special for me anyway."

"_Ah, sorry. Well, I just want you to know that I told him that you were sick. Did he call you or something?"_

He was not some kind of mind reader, was he? "Y-Yes, he did. He just asked if I'm okay, that's all."

"_So?"_

"I-I'm glad that he still thinks of me, but I'm not so excited." Why did I sound like convincing myself?

"_Are you sure? If that's so, it's a good sign, Hoshino-san. Perhaps you've started to move on already."_

Come on, Aya. Be tough! "Y-Yeah, hopefully. I-I have already—"

I could not take it anymore. Tears began dripping down my cheeks heavily. I sobbed and trembled; making the nut brown-haired guy who was still connected to a phone call with me confused. _"Hoshino-san? What's wrong?" _

"Please…forgive me, Katase-kun…" I whispered between my sniffs, "…I'm so sorry."

"_Hoshino-san…are you crying?" _Katase's voice sounded so apprehensive. _"Don't tell me that that he made you cry again. Have you forgotten that your baby needs you more? Didn't I tell you that your emotions can possibly influence the growth of your baby?"_

"I know…but I..." I tried so hard to continue to speak, "...I still love Otohata-kun and I don't want him to be troubled because of me, but…somehow, I also want him to know that I'm carrying his child…our child. When he called me up, I was suddenly pushed to tell him the truth. I still want him. I miss him. I can't lie to my own feelings." I remarked, sobbing like a kid.

"…"

I became flustered as Katase gave me nothing but an empty reply. He did not say a word. Could it be that he had ended the call? "H-hello, Katase-kun? Are you still there?"

Thankfully, I could hear his voice again. _"What about me?"_

I frowned. "Sorry?"

"_Although your heart still belongs to him, if you can't trust him to take the responsibility…" _Katase sounded serious this time, much to my dismay. _"…why don't you choose me instead?"_

Katase's statements were still a bit confusing but I could smell something portentous at this. My tears stopped flowing, changing into a puzzled look. I did not say anything, waiting for him to speak again.

"_Come with me to France. Marry me, Hoshino-san."_

**---**

**---**

**---**

**Part 3: A Key to Unseen Truisms – End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Call my dear Katase-kun a hypocrite and I'll burn you. He just felt uneasy to admit that he still loved Aya in the beginning since Aya only saw him as a friend, understand? Hehe, no offense. ^^

Sorry if this chapter contains too many errors and AyaKatase's moments, but I guess they will not end up being a couple in this story. Probably. :)

I'm terribly sorry if I sound harsh or mean, but I've been irritated already by people who added my stories to their favorite list but never left their reviews. Therefore, I beg you, please send me your feedbacks. Authors need your comments to inspire and urge them to write more and more. Thank you for your kind consideration.

And thanks for everyone who had been nice enough to give me reviews. It means a lot to me. So thank you, thank you. :)

Chiby Angel-chan


	4. Invidious Acceptance and Refusal

**Disclaimer: Super GALS! is not my property.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Katase's Point of View **_

In the beginning, I intended to go back to Japan to visit a good friend of mine, Aya Hoshino. This time I swore I would never try to ruin her relationship with her boyfriend again as I did two years ago. We were just friends. No more, no less.

I never expected that I would reveal the truth that Hoshino-san was pregnant. As a good friend, I did not mind to take care of her and keep that secret of hers from everyone, even from her boy—no, her _former_ boyfriend, the bastard who had made her suffer like this.

I had always been thinking of how to solve this problem. On any account, I was sure that Hoshino-san was not prepared yet to be a young mother alone. She needed someone—who was supposed to be the one who had gotten her pregnant. However, she said that she did not want that. What a stubborn angel.

Without even realizing it, I ended up regaining some queer feelings I had ever felt before. Eventually, I admitted that I was still in love with Hoshino-san. That was why I could not leave her alone.

Being my usual spontaneous self, I proposed to her without thinking twice about what the consequence would be. I would not say that I was trying to compel her but up to now she had not given me her answer yet. I began sensing signs of rejection perceptibly.

I knew that deep inside her heart, she still had feelings for that Otohata but…

…what about that cold guy himself? If they still loved each other, then I would have to unite them again.

I had sworn that I would not ruin their love story; at least until that Otohata jerk said that he did not care about her anymore.

**Part 4: Invidious Acceptance and Refusal**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Normal POV**_

As an 'industrious' part-time worker, Rei immediately headed to the music store after his school ended. Usually, the first one who would greet him at his workplace was his boss but it did not happen today. The Ice Prince furrowed his brows as he found a nut-brown haired guy standing before him, leaning against a CDs rack.

"_Yo_," Katase accosted. "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm busy," said Rei composedly as he walked toward the cash register. "Do you need something?"

Katase nodded and approached the chocolate brown-haired guy. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I hope you'll listen to every word I'll say carefully because this is very important and I won't repeat it."

Rei shrugged. "I'm listening."

The green-eyed guy cleared his throat and stated in such a calm tone, "I've proposed to Hoshino-san."

Rei did not look surprised at all. He kept on setting his stoic look and responded nonchalantly, "I see."

"Aren't you worried?" Katase's voice turned a little louder. "Aren't you worried if she said 'yes'?"

Still without expression on his face, Rei replied, "You were the one who said that I have nothing to do with her, weren't you?"

Katase sighed in resentment. Why was it so hard to melt the ice in Rei's heart? "You love her, don't you?"

"I've got to work," Rei told the nut-brown haired guy as if he wanted to elude Katase's questions. "I have many customers to serve."

Realizing that his patience was running low, Katase clenched his fists. "You just…don't care, do you?"

Rei was not able to give a response as Katase suddenly grabbed his collar. Despite getting a cold glare from the green-eyed guy, Rei merely kept his cool and waited for Katase to speak again.

"You idiot! Can't you see that I'm trying to help you take Hoshino-san back?" Katase reprimanded in rage. "But all you can do is pretend she's not in your heart anymore! Now look what you've done!"

Rei arched a brow. Katase tightened his grip on Rei's collar and whispered wrathfully, "You got her pregnant, you asshole."

For the very first time, Katase could finally see Rei looking shocked. "You've got to be kidding." The Ice Prince formed an awkward smirk on his face. "Your jokes are sickening enough, so just—"

"Have you ever seen me cracking a joke to you?" asked Katase in a cold tone. Then he released Rei from his clutch and turned around.

Before Rei could say something, Katase interrupted again, "I shouldn't have told you about Hoshino-san pregnancy since she told me not to. Nevertheless, I thought you would take good care of her because you are the one she loves. That's why I came here, in case those explanations would open your eyes."

Rei kept quiet while Katase resuming his speech, "But I was wrong. You're such a heartless dork. I will never hand Hoshino-san over such a complete jerk like you."

The Ice Prince remained speechless. He knew that Katase was right but his pride was too high to acknowledge it out loud. Katase cast a glance at Rei and proclaimed, "From now on, I'll be the one who protects Hoshino-san. Forever."

With that, Katase spun around on his heels and walked away. And all Rei could do was watch him blankly and lock his mouth tightly.

Not long after that, Rei's boss came. "Hey Rei, what's going on? I heard a man yell earlier. I thought you were quarreling with someone."

"Sir," Rei pleaded, "Sorry, can I take a rest for a while?"

**---**

**---**

**---**

Ran was walking along the streets of Shibuya while humming. She just could not wait until she reached McDonald, the place where she would be treated by the certain 'wealthy' Second Place. Miyu and Tatsuki would be there, too.

"Otohata?" Ran stopped pacing as she saw Rei walking toward her. Rei stopped as well. "What are you doing here at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

Rei bent his head down and said nothing to answer, much to Ran's dismay. His raven hair covered his face. "Hey, what's wrong? You look so—oomph!" Ran was cut off as the Ice Prince locked her in a tight embrace all of a sudden.

Automatically, Ran revolted, "Hey, what the hell are you doing, you jackass?! Let go of me! There are too many people around here and—ugh, idiot! Don't you dare touch me or else—"

"Aya," Rei said in a low voice, which Ran could barely hear, "Just for a moment, please let me imagine that I'm holding Aya now."

Ran initially seemed to be unwilling at this. But seeing the weird Rei, she heaved a deep sigh and agreed without hugging him back, "Just for one minute, okay?"

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Aya's Point of View **_

This was bad. The obstetrician said that the condition of my baby was getting worse. Perhaps that was because I had been getting stressed recently. While I was still indecisive because of Otohata-kun, Katase-kun suddenly proposed to me instead. It was all too sudden. I thought Katase-kun's affections for me had already faded away since a long time ago.

What should I say? Knowing that I only saw him as a friend, I should not accept his proposal. But…

God, when would these ordeals come to an end?

No, cheer up, Aya. You should not be so down. Stop being so selfish and start paying your attention to your baby more! I would probably think about Katase-kun later.

Just as when I was about to encourage myself, my body became numb in a shake as my eyes caught a sight of two persons I knew very well, hugging intimately like a couple. Otohata-kun and…Ran?

I decided not to near them and hid behind the nearest pole instead to watch them and listen to their conversation. It could not be that Ran would let a guy hug her without any good reason. There must be an explanation. _Yes, Ran and Otohata-kun aren't like that. Maybe Otohata-kun gets sick and…_

My expectation fell into pieces as I heard Otohata-kun murmur to Ran's ear, "I love you."

I felt terrifically lifeless for five seconds. Shuddering, I turned around and left, not wanting to watch the inconceivable scene any longer. I really wanted to run so I could leave the place faster but my strength as a pregnant woman was too weak to do that.

_Why do I have to be so pained? I was the one who asked Otohata-kun to break up with me in the first place. It was too late to regret everything. I don't have the right to be angry with them. It's Otohata-kun's business if he wants to confess to Ran. _

I felt my cell phone beep. I hurriedly took it out from my handbag and picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"_Hoshino-san? Where are you now?"_

Instead of giving an answer, I sounded off my sobs. "Katase-kun…"

"_What's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

"Katase-kun…" I cried agonizingly, "…please…come here. I need you right now. I-I really need you."

"_Of course, that's what I wanted to do from the start. Now tell me, where are you now?"_

I looked around. "R-Right next to Taiyou Workshop."

"_Good, close enough. Stay there, Hoshino-san."_

I hung up and put my cell phone into my handbag back. I practically tried to stop my tears, which kept streaming down even until Katase finally appeared.

"Hoshino-san!" called Katase-kun, heading toward me.

I looked up at him with tears coursing down my rosy cheeks. Without thinking twice, I gripped Katase-kun's t-shirt and gave him a peck on the lips. I instantly pulled away and said emphatically to the surprised Katase-kun, "Yes, Katase-kun. I'll come with you to France and…marry you."

Katase stared at me in disbelief. "F-For real? But why? So suddenly…"

I shook my head. "No, I'm serious. I-I admit that I still like Otohata-kun, but…" I resumed in a husky voice, "If it's you, I believe that you will be able to make me…forget everything about him."

Katase-kun gazed intently upon me. A beatific smile slowly graced his lips as I clasped my hand with his own and tried to smile at him, despite the tears that were brimming at the corners of my eyes. Not long afterwards, Katase-kun scooped me in his arms.

"Thank you, Hoshino-san," Katase-kun managed to whisper. He sounded so delighted. "Thanks for trusting me. Yes, I will never let you down. I promise I'll make you happy in the rest of my life."

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Normal POV**_

"Engagement ring?" Ran frowned in perplexity. "What's that for? Ah! Are you going to propose to Aya?" Ran snapped her fingers, looking joyful.

Rei scratched the back of his head, managing to keep his calm look. "I didn't ask for your comment. I just need you to help me pick out the right ring. I'm not good at stuffs like that."

"Nonsense! That ring will mean nothing if I'm the one who chooses it!" Ran counseled the Ice Prince. "Do it yourself! How the ring looks like isn't important. As long as you intend to ask her to marry you from the bottom of your heart, she will surely be happy! You know that Aya can't say no to you."

Rei sighed. "Alright, alright."

"By the way, what exactly got into you?" Ran questioned in curiosity. "I mean, it's not like you to tell others that you're going to propose a girl this soon."

As usual, Rei dodged it. "I don't have much time. Later."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ran shouted. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot." said Rei with a sigh.

"You've hugged me in front of public!" The red-streaked gal mumbled, extending her arm. "You've got to pay for that."

Instead of granting Ran's request, Rei merely turned his back on Ran and walked away after saying, "I'll buy you some foods next time."

A vein popped up on Ran's head. "Tch, he's so damn unfair!" Ran grumbled, crossing her arms. _Good thing this is related to Aya, you smartass. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have let you go without giving me a favor like this._

In less than three seconds, Ran screamed again as realization hit her. "Oh, shoot! I'd forgotten that Second Place and the others are waiting for me!" Ran speedily ran to her real destination.

_You really have to pay much for this, Otohata. _

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Rei's Point of View**_

Lord, was I really Rei Otohata--that heartless Rei Otohata who always hurt women's hearts? Was I really that coolheaded Rei Otohata who had never done anything stupid?

I was already in my room, all alone. Generally, I always felt peaceably tranquil every time I rested in my room but I could not help feeling uneasy as my eyes kept staring at a sparkling silver ring, which was placed on a small box. I just bought it yesterday and I had not given it yet to the girl I was going to propose to.

Was this really the right way? To be honest, getting married before graduating from high school was not my dream—it did not even cross my mind before. However, it was my entire fault for getting Aya pregnant. I had to take a responsibility of that before her pregnancy became a disgrace for her and her family.

Come to think of it, I had not even ensured the news that Aya was pregnant. I only heard it from that Katase, which could possibly be a lie. But just look at me; I had spontaneously purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to my ex-girlfriend without even thinking of what would happen in the future.

_I'll be the one who protects Hoshino-san. Forever._

I shook my head at the thought. Darn, why did that Katase guy's words suddenly chant in my head? I did not care. I would not care even if what he meant was that he was going to try to approach Aya again.

What he did was his business. I had my own way to improve my mistakes.

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Normal POV**_

"Will this be okay, Katase-kun?"

"Yes, I'm sure that he won't do anything bad. You can go, Hoshino-san. Sorry I can't accompany you. I didn't bring any vehicle with me."

Aya bit her lower lip in uneasiness. She was in her first step to forget Rei and learn to love Katase, who was now her fiancé. But why did Rei have to call her up and say that he has something to say when she was in her first date with Katase? After professing his love for her best friend, what else did he need from her?

"It's okay," Aya exhaled and rose from her seat. "Well…see you later."

Katase waved a hand at his fiancé and smiled. As Aya disappeared from his sight, his smile slowly faded away. Truth be told, he had already known that what Rei would say had something to do with Aya's pregnancy issue.

But he would not mind letting his rival talk to Aya for a while. In fact, he had a presentiment that it was time for them to bid farewell to this unresolved problem. It had started from the ex-couple themselves anyways.

Meanwhile, while Aya was heading to the railway station, she heard sound of motorbike's horn from behind. She turned her face. "Otohata-kun."

"Come hither," Rei demanded, tapping the seat of his motorbike. "I can't let a pregnant girl go to a beach alone without any accompanying."

It was as if Aya's heart stopped beating for a moment. She froze up on the spot. _Why? H-How did he know that...? _

Aya tried to nail a lie. "W-What are you talking about?"

Letting out a sigh, Rei harshly pulled Aya's arm and placed her on his motorbike. "We'll talk about that later." He said coldly as he started running his motorbike.

"…" Aya became silent. She was still flustered about this. The only person who knew that she got pregnant was Katase. _Could it be that… Katase-kun was the one who told Otohata-kun about my pregnancy? No, it can't be. But if it wasn't Katase-kun, then who? It's impossible for Otohata-kun to find out himself, isn't it?_

"T-There's nothing we need to talk about," Aya stuttered pleadingly. "P-Please stop this motorcycle and…put me down. I-I'm done with you, Otohata-kun."

Rei would not listen. "No, you're not."

Yes, it was hard winning against Rei Otohata. _What is he going to say anyway? Whatever it is, can't it wait until I get to move on?_

Even though Rei was the real father of her baby, Aya did not dare to ask for his responsibility. She did not want to get him into trouble. After all, she had witnessed him confessing to Ran few days ago. She should not be with him right now.

However, she could not deny the fact that her romantic feelings for him had not even halfway gone from her fragile heart. And it was even worse as she realized that every time he was around her, she could barely refuse to comply with his requests.

_Please stop making me so hopeless, Otohata-kun._

---

**---**

**---**

**Part 4: Invidious Acceptance and Refusal – End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Whew, I'm done. Goodness, I just realized that I've been so cruel toward Aya-ppe and Ototchi in this fic. Well, I'd already told you that this is an angsty story, right? :)

One or two chapters left. Yeah, I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last one or not. It depends on my mood. For sure, the next chapter will have more angst moments between Aya-ppe and Ototchi. I mean, just imagine. Rei. Proposing. To Aya? Humph. What could possibly go wrong? –runs away from readers-

Thanks for reading and sorry for making such numerous errors. And sorry for the OOCness too, concerning that this story is an AU-ish. I hope that I'll be able to post another update of my fic tomorrow, **Super Innocent Gal**. Sorry for those who'd been waiting for the newest chapter of that story. But don't forget to leave your reviews on this cruel story as well, hehe. Love you all. ^^

Chiby Angel-chan


	5. My Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: "Hopeless" belongs to Chiby. XDD**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Aya's Point View **_

A typical scent of this place—this beach; sent me a preternaturally soothing aura. Fresh breeze blew my anxiety away with its cool magic. That was, until the person who had brought me here said such remarkably uncommon words.

He showed me a ring--an engagement ring, and he said it was for me.

He would take a responsibility for getting me pregnant.

Lord, this was what had always disturbed my mind. This was something I had always been evading. I had been trying my best to prevent this worst possibility and now…

…I could not run away anymore.

I did not want this. I did not even expect this would happen.

He could not be serious. Yes, it was not so like him. Otohata-kun was not someone who liked to rush things. I knew him.

No, I _used to_ know him.

But…did he?

**Part 5: My Last Goodbye**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Normal POV**_

"Otohata-kun," Aya found her voice. "H-How did you know…that I'm carrying _your _baby?"

Rei stayed silent. It was obvious that she had been trying to withhold the truth. How dare she? He was the father of her baby and she only told the truth to another man instead? In addition, it was not just a man. It was a man who was also in love with her.

"That's not important," Rei uttered, "But I've had a slight suspicion before I found this out. Most importantly, I can't let you bear this burden yourself."

Aya raised her face. Rei resumed, "I'll take a responsibility of that, whether you like it or not."

The sea breeze continued blowing as the dark-haired girl lowered her gloomy face again. She whispered, "I...I'm betrothed, Otohata-kun. Katase-kun has proposed to me yesterday."

Rei's eyes grew wider. "Why? Didn't you trust me?"

"No, it's not like that," Aya shook her head. "I…I just…I just don't want get Otohata-kun in trouble, that's all."

Rei was astonished at this. He reset his deep voice, "After insensibly making love to you, I told you that if there was a trouble, I'd make sure to pay the piper, right? In fact, it was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Aya shook her head again. She trembled. "It wasn't. I…I can't blame you, you know."

"I don't understand," Rei narrowed his eyes. "Stop pretending. You're just hurting yourself more."

Silence befell them for a while. Then without looking up at the man she was talking to, she asked out of the blue, "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me, Otohata-kun?"

Yes, of course he did. He knew he had to admit it. However, his mouth was locked when those words were about to come out. It was as if he was being conjured.

Aya sighed. "See? You can say that you love Ran but you can't say it to me. That's clear enough."

Rei confuted, "You know that I'm not good at that. And when did I say that I love Kotobuki, anyway?"

"That's not important," Aya hid her answer by saying the same sentence as Rei. "You're just feeling guilty. I'm happy that you have a mercy but…I don't need it."

As a matter of fact, Rei really wanted to rebut Aya's misunderstanding once more. But a strange magic kept afflicting him. He could not say anything but at least, he could still hear Aya's voice.

"I'm not the one you really love," Aya murmured in a husky voice. She lifted her face and exposed her tears. "Even though this baby also belongs to you, I…I know you won't be happy if you stay with us—this baby and I."

Rei remained speechless. While sobbing, Aya stated, "This is not…what I want. I…I don't…want you to reciprocate my love with…guilt. I can't take it."

Aya stepped back, avoiding the silent Rei. She kept filling the awkward silence moment with her sob. Turning around, she spoke out her last words, "But I…I love Otohata-kun."

All Rei could do was watch his pregnant ex-girlfriend walk away. Aya looked so distant. If it was not because the peculiar magic was still working, he would have been able to chase her.

But he wouldn't.

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Katase's Point of View**_

I was so damn worried. It had been one hour and Hoshino-san had not phoned me yet. What took her conversation with Otohata so long? Was I wrong for letting her talk to him?

I had tried to call her up but she did not answer me. If only I had Otohata's numbers… Did something happen? Oh, for goodness' sake, I was dreadfully sorry for allowing Otohata to take her out.

Please be okay, Hoshino-san.

Wait, if I was not mistaken, Hoshino-san told me that Otohata wanted them to have a talk at a beach. What beach did she mean? I think I had no choice but to go to the nearest beach.

I hope she was there, free from harm.

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Rei's Point of View**_

I would move if I could. I would speak if I wanted to.

Just so you know, Aya was the craziest girl I'd ever met. She was fundamentally predictable but I never thought that she could turn out to be so unpredictable sometimes.

She turned me down.

Who was the big fool now? Was it me or Aya? I did not understand and I did not think I would.

Could it be that she had witnessed me hugging Kotobuki and confessing to her? Didn't she know that it was her whom I was thinking of?

Rei, you moron. Of course, she would not know unless I explained the truth to her. Even if I did, would she believe me? I must have been out of my mind.

Ah, whatever. It was unimportant. The only thing I knew was that I was a complete failure. I failed to take her back. I was too late.

"Otohata!"

Tch, I knew that voice. Why did he have to be here when I was in such a bad mood? Was he going to throw me his so-called mature advices again?

"If you're looking for Aya, she's not here with me anymore," I calmly told the nut brown-haired man, "Over there."

Katase shot me a glare. "What? You left her alone?"

I averted my gaze. "No. She did."

"I see," said Katase. "So I guess your little talk didn't go well, huh?"

I shrugged. Did this guy try to tease me? "Just go after her. She needs you."

Katase nodded and smirked, irritating me more. "By the way, you'll be cordially invited to attend our wedding. I suggest you to come because it will probably be the last time you can see her. I'll take her to France with me."

I could see a smile of victory on his somewhat good-looking face. What was I to do, anyway? I could not blame him. He _did_ win. "That's good to hear. Hope you two will be happy."

"Thanks," The nut brown-haired man turned around and spoke, "I'm off. Later."

I said nothing to respond to him. I kept locking his mouth as he left to find Aya. Yes, I was a great pretender. No one could beat me when it came to hiding some feelings.

I did not know why but it was not happening. I did not know what got into me but I was actually walking, heading for the place where I could find Aya and her fiancé.

I had to see her one more time.

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Normal POV**_

_**---**_

_Not here – not now_

_No regrets_

_Not with me and…_

_---_

Rei ultimately reached his destination. He found Aya and Katase. She was still crying and her nut brown-haired fiancé was trying to comfort her. Subconsciously, Rei clenched his fist.

---

_Not with a single tear of mine_

_There is no pain _

_There won't be no fear_

_---_

Stalking was not what Rei usually did but he had to hide from the couple and set his ears carefully like what every stalker would do. He began listening to their conversation.

"I'm here, Hoshino-san. You want to get over him, don't you?"

"I…I do," Aya nodded in agreement. "I had even bidden farewell to him for the second time."

---

_This is my last goodbye_

_Cause I won't die_

---

Katase ran his fingers through Aya's hair and stared at her expectantly. "Good. Now what are you crying for? If you're unhappy, your unborn child will be unhappy, too."

_It's **my** child too whom you're talking about, _Rei thought in annoyance.

---

_Not here – not now_

_No regrets_

_It was just another lesson in my life_

_I close the door _

_I clean my own place_

_---_

Aya wiped away her tears and sniffed. "You're…right, Katase-kun."

"Please smile for me," Katase pleaded, "Smiling will make you feel better."

Aya exhaled. She tried to curve her lips but more tears dripped over her cheeks instead. "I…I can't. I'm sorry, I…I just can't."

---

_This is my last goodbye_

_Before I die_

_---  
_

Both Rei and Katase enlarged their eyes in confusion. Katase grabbed Aya's shoulders and questioned, "Why? Please don't cry again, Hoshino-san."

"Otohata-kun's face keeps overwhelming me," Aya mumbled between her sniffs, "My mind is full of him. Will I…erase him from my heart, Katase-kun?"

---

_And when you fail_

_You seem to swallow_

_Everything that comes to you_

_And if you fall I am the one who takes you by his hand_

_---_

"You will, I promise," Katase convinced the crying dark-haired girl. "I'll always be by your side. It wouldn't be so hard to forget him."

---

_Don't take this love_

_Please don't stuck on this romance_

_---  
_

"He can't even say that he loves me," Aya kept mumbling. "I don't need his guilt. But…when he said that he would take a responsibility of what he'd done, I…I finally realized that I…I need him. I really need him."

Rei blinked. _What's that supposed to mean?_

---

_Fleeing from your love and far away_

_You say goodbye _

_But I live in the ruins of your love_

---

Katase shook his head. "No, you don't. Why would you need someone who can only make you cry?"

"I don't know," Aya also shook her head as tears streamed more. "I...I'm not crying because he hurt me. I guess…I'm the one…who'd been hurting myself."

---

_I am just a tear upon your face_

_---_

Somehow, Rei's icy heart slowly melted. _I'm pained too, you know. _

---

_You are the sun that sets for me_

---

Aya continued, "But I…I have chosen you, Katase-kun."

Katase could not hide his smile at this. Rei furrowed his brows.

---

_I'll be gone_

---

Rei could not say anything—not even on his mind, as the couple slowly hugged.

---

_While I'll be waiting_

---

"This is your last chance," Katase joked. "By tomorrow, you're not to cry for him. Don't ever say that you love him in front of me."

"I promise," Aya closed her eyelids. Her tears remained slipping. "But…you'd call me a liar if I said that I didn't love him anymore."

Katase did not make a response. All he could do was smirk in pain when Aya whispered, "I...I love Otohata-kun."

"I know," Katase replied with a sigh. "I know."

Rei heaved a long sigh. If he were a girl, he would have cried like what Aya did. But maybe—just maybe, his heart was crying. His cold, intangible heart was actually crying.

Getting tired of those "unnecessary" painful things, Rei turned around and walked away. He could not stay any longer. He smirked damply at the sun, which as if intentionally went back to its bed earlier to help him darken his pained heart.

_I love you too, Aya. _

---

_This is my last goodbye…_

---

"_**It's hopeless when your mistake is completely unforgivable that you have to surrender your girl to another guy, no matter how much you love her."**_

---

---

---

**Part 5: My Last Goodbye – End**

**A/N: **Yes, I used Lacrimosa's song, "**My Last Goodbye**". It's a grievous song, indeed, and I hope it matched this super angsty chapter perfectly. XD

Does this story end already? I don't know. Was that a suitable ending for our favorite pairing, Aya and Katase –kicked-, err, I mean, Aya and Rei? I don't know. Do I have to add an epilogue? I don't know. Let's see what you readers will say in your beautiful reviews. ^^

Thanks for reading and tolerating my exasperating errors. :)

Chiby Angel-chan


	6. To Behold The Reformed Absolute Future

**A/N: Okay, none of you said that you were satisfied with the previous chapter. So…well, I added a closure to this story. I'm serious, people. This one is the final, so no more sequels, okay? Thanks to everyone who'd impelled (haha) me to update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dreaming of owning GALS! is no longer my passion. XD  
**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

She was gorgeously beautiful, just like a fairy princess.

That silky white wedding gown suited her angelic face perfectly. Her tantalizing lips had the same color as a bucket of red roses she was holding. She was smiling beatifically at her friends and her face turned red when they complimented her.

Aya Hoshino, you seemed so happy. However, I was sorry to say that I did _not _really feel the same.

Because I was _not_ the groom.

---

---

**Part 6: To Behold The Reformed Absolute Future**

**---**

**---**

**---**

_**Rei's Point of View**_

_Tokyo, Japan, one month ago_

I returned. I finally returned. Studying abroad was fantastically exciting but coming back to my beloved hometown made me feel more diverting.

After graduating from high school four years ago, I got a scholarship to study abroad in Germany. Quite far from Japan, indeed, but I enjoyed it.

I was wrong for not attending Aya's wedding. I had to go to Germany one week after the graduation—the time when Aya's wedding was held. What a fate.

I could not say whether it was my luck or not. The obvious truth was that I was somewhat _relieved_ for not coming to her wedding. I thought it would make things better. Even if I came, it would only hurt her more. My presence would mean nothing.

The ring I bought for Aya? I intended to throw it away in the beginning, but since I didn't want it to be wasted away, I secretly sent it to Aya. It was okay if she threw away the ring or even burned it. It was better than not being touched at all.

Well, that was just a past anyway. There was no need to reminiscence that foolish, bitter past. She was happy in France with her new family now, living happily ever after.

"Yo." Someone patted me on the shoulder.

I turned around and made a wry face as I faced the person. Speaking of Aya's new family…"What are you doing here?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Katase frowned at me. "Don't worry, this is just a coincidence. I'm not stupid enough to come here just to pick you up. I'm going back to France."

I grunted. "This is none of my business, but…how's Aya?"

Katase didn't seem to like my question. Then he smirked crookedly, much to my chagrin. "She's doing fine. Well, gotta go." He turned his back on me and waved his hand. "She's waiting, you know."

Waiting? For this guy? Damn, he seemed to enjoy insulting me. But yes, he was right and like I said before, that was none of my business. I shrugged and started walking.

I didn't notice that Katase furtively cast a glance at me and whispered, "You're cheated, Otohata."

---

---

---

_**Normal POV**_

Rei had already known this would happen when he arrived at his home. Yes, it was a surprise party for the Ice Prince. The only thing he didn't expect was the fact that the party would be thrown by his freakish, cloudless old friends.

"Welcome home, Rei!" greeted Yuuya ecstatically. "Man, you look slimmed down! What did you do in Germany all this time, studying dietary or something?"

Rei smirked at Yuuya's spoof. "I thought you guys hated me."

"Yes, we did." Ran winked an eye at Rei. "First, you left for Germany without telling us. Second, we couldn't forgive you for making Aya…well, you know what I mean."

Miyu added, "But it's all forgiven. We're still good friends, aren't we?"

Rei sighed and kept smirking. Four years ago, Aya told Ran and the others everything--about her pregnancy, her lovemaking with Rei, and her decision that she would choose Katase. It was unexpected, much to Rei's dismay. Substantively, Aya said it all in a pinch since she had to explain why she got married all of a sudden.

Ran and the others had forgiven Rei but just like what Aya had predicted before, her parents could not help but become furious when they found out that Rei got their daughter pregnant. Nevertheless, they had gladly accepted Katase.

"By the way, Ototchi," called Tatsuki while chewing his banana, "I heard you remain single. That sounds…peculiar."

Rei stayed silent. He glanced over the room; catching a glimpse of Ran, Miyu, Tatsuki, Yuuya and Mami. He let out a sigh. _Of course she's not here, you idiot. _

Rei paid his attention back to Tatsuki. "I had no time to think about that. Studying Chemistry in Germany wasn't easy, you know."

"Is that so?" Yuuya set a mischievous smile, making Rei astonished. Then he turned his head and called Miyu, "Miyu-chan, shall we eat now?"

"Oh yes, of course! Enjoy the dish, guys!" Miyu said jubilantly. "The foods are full of friends' love."

"Yeah, I can feel that." Ran mumbled, taking a sip of orange soda.

Instead of the appetizers, Rei took one bite of a cookie. Seeing that, Yuuya questioned, "Rei, I thought you detested sweet things."

"Yes," Rei replied, "but this one isn't really sweet."

"Hey, you sure have a good taste. Those cookies were baked by Hoshino yesterday." Mami informed.

Rei coughed in surprise, nearly throwing up his cookie. "Aya?"

Ran sweat dropped. "Relax, Otohata. She's not here."

_Oh, I see. My meeting with her husband earlier explained everything. _Rei thought.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Rei scratched the back of his head. "My parents. They wanted me to fetch them at their office."

Yuuya arched a brow. "Didn't they go by car?"

"I don't know why but they always choose train instead of car." Rei hurriedly took a key to his car and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be right back."

---

---

---

_**Rei's Point of View**_

All right, my parents were kind of weird. Nonetheless, I'd gotten used to them. My mother said that she was dying to see me and that was why she asked me to pick them up by car so they would get to see me sooner.

Not long afterwards, my cell phone rang shrilly. Whoever the caller was, this person would have to take a responsibility for calling me up while I was driving.

"Yes, this is Otohata." I picked it up while steering the car. My heart pumped as I heard the caller's voice. "Aya?"

"_Sorry, am I bothering you?" _

I stopped my car and continued speaking, "Not really. What's up?"

"_Can we meet now? Where are you?"_

What did she mean, "meet"? Wasn't she supposed to be in France now? So she hadn't gone home yet? "I'm near Ooiso Beach. Wait, are you with…someone?"

"_Yes." _Aya answered._ "Please stay there, Otohata-kun. I'm on my way."_

Aya ended the call. I remained cool on the outside but truthfully, this cold heart had many questions. Why was she here? What was she doing? Why did she want to see me, so suddenly?

But most of all, why did _I_ agree to meet her?

I came out of my car and locked it. I leaned on the passenger's door, waiting for my ex-girlfriend's arrival. It didn't take a long time for me to gape at the girl I was waiting for, who just sprinted towards me with a boy.

"You came here by foot?" I stared at her questioningly.

"Yes. I just…err, I mean, we…" Aya explained in a breathy voice, "…we went to your house, but you weren't there. Second Place-kun said you...just…left to pick up your parents."

I became puzzled at this. "Is this really important? You could've just waited for me at my house with Kotobuki and the others. I'll be back anyway."

Aya let out a soft chuckle and flashed me a bright smile. What was so funny? And why did she have to smile at me? It took me four years long to forget about that smile. "Hey, Aya…"

"Yes, I know. But…" Aya uttered. "…we can't wait to see you. It's a good thing that you haven't gone too far from your house."

I frowned. I had to remind her that since she had been married already, she shouldn't try to give hopes to any other guy. But then, she interrupted me again, "Otohata-kun, let me introduce this handsome boy. This is Eiji…" I couldn't help as I heard the end of her sentence, "…your son. He's now three years old."

I eyed that "Eiji" in disbelief. This boy resembled Aya more but I could see the similarity between him and me in his eyes. Aya turned her face to Eiji and murmured, "Greet to your daddy, Eiji."

The black-haired little boy looked up at me and said, "Daddy."

My mouth was locked. Heck, what was Aya doing? If this boy was really my son, she shouldn't have united us. This boy shouldn't have known that I was his father. "No, I…"

Aya cut me off, "I'm unmarried."

I gasped. "What?"

"I called off my wedding four years ago," Aya clarified. "To be exact…Katase-kun was the one who called off our wedding. Eiji and I stay in Tokyo with my parents. Didn't Ran and the others tell you?"

"No, I didn't hear anything," I rubbed the back of my head. Was this a dream? Lord, I hated this dream. Please wake me up. "Why did you--?"

Aya heaved a sigh. "Let's take a seat first, Otohata-kun."

---

---

---

_**Normal POV**_

Aya, Rei and Eiji were taking a rest on the ashore. While Eiji was making a sand castle, Aya was busy talking to Rei. "Four years ago, Katase-kun said…he couldn't marry me. He couldn't marry me, whose heart will always belong to the one who'd caused me to get pregnant at such a young age."

Rei narrowed his eyes. "Should I call that statement a confession or sarcasm?"

Aya smiled wryly. "I…I'm so sorry, Otohata-kun. I was completely wrong all this time. I shouldn't have accepted Katase-kun in the first place. I had broken his heart but…we're still friends."

The Ice Prince kept letting her continue her story, "Frankly, Eiji was the victim of our mistake. But it had happened and we couldn't turn back the time. I love Eiji and I'm not ashamed of having him as an unmarried woman."

Rei nodded in understanding. _This girl is stubborn_, he thought.

"My parents were upset, of course. Slowly but surely, my parents began to accept the truth. They will forgive me as long as I won't recklessly take Eiji out before…" She trailed off.

Aya started blushing, much to Rei's bewilderment. As her eyes met Rei's, she resumed, "…before Eiji's real father marries me."

Rei petrified. How many years did he have to pass to hear those words? Now he was reluctant to wake up from this dream—if this was, for real, just a dream.

Aya slowly took off her left glove and showed Rei a silver ring she was wearing on her ring finger. "I never threw this ring away. Perhaps I sound foolishly inconsistent but…this is my final answer."

Rei didn't say a word, making Aya anxious. "O-Otohata-kun…will you forgive me?"

To Aya's surprise, the Ice Prince smirked and took her in his arms. "You didn't change at all, did you? Still insecure as ever."

Aya felt tears pooling in her eyes. She hugged Rei back and whispered, "I love you. I still love you, Otohata-kun…and always will."

"Took you long enough." Rei whispered back, brushing his lips across Aya's forehead. She shed tears of joy and her heart rushed, speeding. She could finally regain her happiness. She could take her man back and recover the pain she has had in her fragile heart.

Not long afterwards, they broke the hug as their little prince called them to show them his sand castle. Aya giggled and Rei patted Eiji's head, complimenting his son, "You're a genius, just like your daddy."

Aya couldn't help but laugh at this. Then Rei carried Eiji and said, "Let's go. We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa. They're waiting."

Aya seemed hesitant. "Uh? B-But…wouldn't this surprise your parents, Otohata-kun?"

"It's okay." Rei replied. "Instead, I'm afraid my mother will faint in joy once she meets her future daughter-in-law and her grandson."

"Okay. I believe you." Aya stated with a light chuckle.

---

---

---

_**Aya's Point of View **_

_Present time_

I could hear laughter, applause and cheering everywhere as Otohata-kun and I came out of the church as newlyweds. As we stepped down, I saw my mother crying in delight while my father was smiling at me. I also saw Ran and the others waving their hands at us.

"Congratulations, the two of you!" Ran and Tatsukichi-kun yelled vigorously. Miyu, Yamato-kun, Second Place-kun and Mami-rin also cheered at Otohata-kun and me.

Otohata-kun's parents were watching us as well. Mrs. Otohata was carrying Eiji and waving her hand at us. I waved my hand back at her and chuckled. Otohata-kun was right; she was way too excited.

As I was about to throw the roses I was holding, I caught a glimpse of my good friend, Katase-kun. God, I never thought she would attend my wedding. My guilt for him had not faded away yet and it grew even worse, concerning that he was here watching me together with Otohata-kun.

I let out a long sigh in relief as Katase-kun smiled and winked an eye at me. I gladly smiled for him in return. _It feels so good to see you smiling when I'm being blissful, Katase-kun._

Just then, I heard a cough, which apparently came out of Otohata-kun's mouth. I giggled awkwardly. "I understand, Otohata-kun."

Otohata-kun and I counted down in low voices before I threw the roses to the air. Everyone was prepared to catch them. And to everyone's surprise, they fell on Eiji's grip. Everyone shouted in amazement. Mr. Otohata commented, "Gee, this little boy wouldn't follow his parents' footsteps, would he?"

Mrs. Otohata elbowed her husband. "Shush."

Eiji toyed with the roses and tore them, laughing joyfully. Otohata-kun and I exchanged glances, shrugging. I merely grinned at this.

---

---

"_**We could start anew. There was nothing hopeless unless you lost that hope on your own. And I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't look back ever again." **_

---

---

---

**Part 6: To Behold the Reformed Absolute Future – End**

**A/N: **I somewhat hate this chapter because the ending is cliché. Don't blame me, please. You people were the one who asked for a happy conclusion. I planned to kill Aya's baby (miscarriage) in the beginning but…I thought you guys will kill me for that. So, there you go. T___T

By the way, I think I have to acknowledge that I'm _not _a Christian but since the GALS! characters are…well, sorry if there was something displeasing on the way I described Rei and Aya's wedding. I never attend the Christians' weddings, really. Please forgive me. –bows down-

Special thanks to: **corry-shi, Alice Jane, milkie shake, haru-elie, LovelyCatGirl, Ainara Aya, egalyupii, dyalicious, Valentinas, Ru-chan, angel_sapphire, Neko Tama-chan, sakura bila-chan, LuCapyon, kimxronx4eva, maimy_angel, spacegirl2818, framed-high, tears of pain, IkaCullen, cold summer night, Aruka, OpenUpYourMind, blushes, milkylane18, pigorama, totally preOccupieD and twilight. clique. avalon.**

I wouldn't have completed this weird, complicated, indistinct, enigmatical, and tragic (?) story without all of you. Thank you very much.

Very well. One more update (**Super Innocent Gal**) and I'll quit writing in FanFiction forever. See ya! And…may I take your reviews, guys? XD

Chiby Angel-chan


End file.
